The hissing wind
by crazycagedandcurious
Summary: This is a story about a young girl that's just discovering her families history and is kidnapped by that cute boy no 1 ever thinks is evil but is. But can she change him and still save her little brother is the question..


The wind whispered in my ears, making my hair sway as I looked up at the clouds thinking about only 17 year old girls think about. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice hissing in the wind, but I ignored it because I've been hearing an awful lot of voices lately. I tried to concentrate on my thoughts but once again this annoying hissing continued. I sighed heavily and waited to hear it again, and right on time it hissed softly for someone to help them.

"Who's there?" I started to get up brushing my ass off for any dirt or dead grass. "Hello, what do you want?" I looked around but at dawn it's hard to see anything more then 20 feet in front of you, so I started walking back to my little house.

"Helllpppp mee..." This time the hiss was a little louder then usual and it sent shivers up my spine. I started walking a little faster but not to my house I was walking towards the voice. I started going through the forest it sounded like it was coming from the lake. There was a silhouette of a woman, I walked up to her slowly at first until she started turning and as she turned I saw her face, but it wasn't her face it was mine. She started hissing and growling like a feral animal I started running but it was too late she was already in front of me. She laughed wickedly as I screamed.

"Demi! Wake up!" Luke my little brother jumped up and down on my bed, I smacked his legs knocking him off of my bed he started crying, but I ignored it, stupid little brother. I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead and sighed deeply, that was the 5th time I had that dream this week. I looked at the time and realized I was going to be late for school.

"SHIT!" I jumped out of my bed, doing my daily routine that took an hour in about 10 minutes, is that a world record or what? I laughed at myself and got my car keys and barely made the first bell for my first day of senior year.

"Wake up late again D?" Parker nudged me laughing at my still soaking head of hair I sighed and grabbed his jacket and bundled up in it sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed as we were walking to class.

"You had the same dream again? It's so totally trying to tell you something!" Jennie my bestest friend ever since the 4th grade said with a mouthful of salad.

"Well one don't you think I know that and 2 don't ever talk with your mouth full again please." I laughed softly and tried to discuss it with her until her creepy boyfriend Grant came and sat next to her, making our conversation obsolete, I mean she love's me just she lust's him. I sighed and finished my hamburger and pear and went to the library, I needed to study about this dream it was getting ridiculous. I got online and searched for meanings of dreams but nothing showed up.

"Sooo what are you doing?" Grant came up to me and was breathing on my neck, creep. I exited out my search and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at him. "Where's Jennie?" I asked him. He just shrugged, meaning 'I don't know and I don't care.' So I tried to ignore him but he started trying to twirl my hair and I smacked his hand away.

"Get away from me creep, your dating my best friend hello?" I said softly trying not to cause a scene. He laughed and whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm just fucking her, I really want you though how 'bout it sexy thing?" I almost barfed as he said this and stood up walking out of the library. He caught up to me and cornered me in an old hall way that no one ever uses and he pinned me against it.

"How 'bout you think it over? Maybe me you and Jennie toget-" I slapped him hard in the face scratching him slightly making him bleed and I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I got into my favorite class Physiology I stood by the door and panted. The teacher just looked at me like I was crazy I couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened.

The rest of the day passed because I was so focused on what had happened with the creep. The final bell rang and I was free, I walked as fast as I could to my car and went to a popular hang out for most kids our age, it was a nice little café / book store, plus free wifi, why wouldn't we come here? I smiled and went to my usual table as the bus boy Carson came up to me and smiled.

"Well how are you doing today beautiful?" He smiled at me and handed me a small decaf. "The usual, it's on the house today." He smiled and walked off finishing his job and I got to see his cute little butt.

"Today was a decent day" I told myself, but soon after that, that was the last thing I remember, Carson's cute little butt.

"Uhhh..where am I?" I looked around what looked to be a foggy room, but I didn't see any windows or doors, just a floor and when I looked up there was only black.

"Hello?" I shouted trying to figure out where the hell I was, and when I said that I heard a hiss that sounded terribly familiar. I looked around more and started walking.

"Please don't let this be the same dream please." I whispered to myself and then I heard that cackling laugh. I screamed as loud as I could to get someone attention but I had gotten no response. I started crying, until my vision went blurry.

My vision had started focusing onto someone that was right in front of me, actually there was 2, wait no 3 people in the room along with myself.


End file.
